Link's Dreams
by nanarwana16
Summary: It has been seven years since Zelda and Link have seen each other after defeating Ganondorf. Do they still remember each other? Do they have feelings for each other? What will happen when they become friends?....or maybe more?
1. Seven Years

Zelda had always been caring girl towards everything. She loved spending time outdoors while she could. Sneaking away from the castle started becoming a sport for her, everyday became more challenging. Today she decided she would sneak to the fishing pond at Lake Hylia and explore. She secretly packed the things she needed and quietly walked down the corridor careful not to be seen by the guards and more importantly Impa. Impa trusted Zelda to stay out of trouble when she was away and promised not to tell anyone as long as she didn't catch her in the act of sneaking out. After sneaking into the courtyard, she pulled out the hookshot she personally made, shot the wall above, and started climbing over. Once out she put on a robe and hood so no one would notice her. She knew it would be a long hike to the lake so she sang songs as she walked to pass time. Once at the lake she entered the area of the pond and saw no one. She was confused as to how no one was here on this beautiful day but didn't complain since now she could take off her robe and hood and feel the sun warming her body. She carefully chose the perfect spot to sit, read, and maybe even snack on some sandwiches she brought along. After about an hour, she was getting tired and decided to get up and explore a little to keep herself awake. She walked along the waters edge unaware that someone had been watching her the whole time she had been there.

Link, a young adult around the age of seventeen was swimming thinking about the dreams he has been having since he was about 10.

_The dream was about him and a girl in the future. They were standing on nothing it seemed like, just floating. The girl was telling him that she needed to return him to the past to enjoy his lost childhood._ His thoughts were broken up when he saw a hooded person appear almost out of nowhere as if they had snuck in quietly. Link hid behind some rocks to spy and get a better look and discovered that was a girl about his age, a girl that he somehow remembered from his dreams. Link snuck out of the water, got dressed, and snuck around the pond to spy some more. After about an hour he saw the girl get up and start walking around and decided to follow her. He didn't want to startle her so he kept out of sight still spying. He became curious and ventured forward to get an even closer look. He noticed that she was walking on a log across a small stream of water with her eyes closed and became worried. He crawled so close to her that he could touch her still unseen.

Zelda walked around the woods for awhile and saw a log that crossed a small stream and decided to try her tight rope walking skills out. She got on the log slowly and once she gained her balance she closed her eyes and began across slowly. Feeling with her toes she made it maybe two feet when suddenly she lost grip of the log and began to fall. She fell with a shriek of horror as she knew that she would be in terrible pain when she hit the ground. She expected ground anytime now, but suddenly she was supported by strong arms. Confused she looked up to see a silhouette of a man about her age looking at her and she fainted. Soon after she awoke still a little shaky looking around to see if what had happened was real or a bad dream because she fell asleep. Seeing no one she got up slowly when she heard a voice say "If I were you I would just rest for a bit".

Her heart jumped when she saw the same young man that caught her when she fell. She quickly replied to him with a worried and confused face "What happened?"

The boy shaking his head slightly walking towards her with a damp towel and said "You need to work on you tight rope skills".

"Ha ha, very funny", with a small smile on her face. "Thanks for saving me, I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have caught me. I don't think I would have lived".

"I doubt that. You would have just been in a lot of pain", Link said as he was wiping her forehead with the towel. For the first time he noticed her beauty and thought of one as his dreams.

_Link was an adult, around the same age as he was now, but he didn't remember this very well. He was confused and was holding a blade that he didn't recognize. Then he saw the girl he had caught standing next to him holding out her hands filled with some sort of power shooting from them as Link took the sword and stabbed the beast that the princess seemed to be holding down. The next thing he remembers is the girl saying "It's finally over Link!" and another voice saying "Princess Zelda, you know what you must do now"._

Link then found himself in his present time looking dazed and confused. Zelda, seeing his face, asked "Are you ok?" After a short pause, Link looked into her eyes and asked "What is your name?"

"Zelda", she replied with a nervous tone.

Link was even more confused then ever now. He wondered if she remembered him.

"Do you know who I am" Link asked cautiously, not knowing what to expect.

After a short pause, a smile came to Zelda's face as she said "Of course I do! You're Link, the Hero of Time!"


	2. Remembering

I do not own any characters or settings of this story.

It is rated mature for the strong sexual content I am planning on putting in it.

Chapter 2Remembering

Link was in a state of shock. He was so confused he thought his head would explode. He needed to know more about this. How could he have gone this long without knowing? Why didn't he know?

Zelda, now remembering her hero, was very happy to see him. It had been seven years since she seen him last and she knew why he was confused. When she sent them back in time, Link would only be able to have random flashbacks of the alternate timeline, Zelda however had full memory of the alternate timeline and what had happened to them. She knew Link had questions and she knew it was only fair to tell him but before she could say anything Link interupted saying "Can we get together tomorrow and talk this over?".

Zelda's mouth dropped and she quickly closed it and nodded. "Is lunch time ok?"

"That would be perfect!" Link said with a smile of satisfaction.

Bring a smile to her face in return to Link's "Ok, I will bring a lunch for both of us and explain everything."

"Great." he said still smiling.

"Well I should get home before my father finds out I'm gone and beheads me".

Losing the smile from his face Link said "Yeah, I'll walk you home. We can ride my horse". Pointing to the chestnut colored mare standing next to a tree, he smiled again.

Zelda was amazed, Epona had not changed one bit since she last saw her.

Zelda put on her cloak and hood and Link helped her onto Epona and guided the horse through the field. Neither said anything to each other the whole way, only passing glances at each other and sometimes getting caught, each time becoming red in the face.

Once at Castle Town, he helped her off and said goodbye.

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up."

"Ok".

Zelda returned the farewell and walked off towards the castle. Link watched her disappear into the crowd. After she was fully out of sight Link climbed on Epona and walked her home to the forest.

Link had trouble sleeping that night, dreams kept appearing and kept waking him up. These dreams were different. It had a person in blue clothing, then a bright flash, and then the princess he knew appears before his very eyes. Link was happy to see her. Suddenly a crystal like stone surrounds her and lifts her away and Link was helpless to save her. Then he heard a low voice saying how stupid she was for giving her identity away. Link awoke sweating, hoping that it wasn't real. He could not wait until tomorrow. This feeling ws too overwhelming. Was he falling in love with her?

Zelda got back to the castle, snuck in past all the guards, and went straight to her bedroom just in time. Impa came rushing in gasping for breath.

"Thank goodness your home! Your father is on his way here to speak to you!"

"Oh goodness! What does he need?" Zelda asked with a worried voice.

"I'm not sure but it sounds like it is going to be important!"

DUN DUN DUN...


	3. Mmmmariage?

I don't own anything from this game. (Obviosly)

Chapter 3 M-mmmariage?!

Zelda quickly got cleaned up and put new clothes on just in time for there to be a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The King entered without hesitation. He had some news to tell Zelda and he wasn't sure how she would take it. He paced back and forth across the room before speaking. As he began to speak he stuttered.

"Zelda I...I just got out of a meeting with the rulers of neighboring lands and they looked up the law. It seems...it seems that you must get married by the age of 18."

Zelda's mouth dropped. She had just turned 17 and hadn't begun thinking about marriage.

As she thought about the alter she saw Link at her side. "His great body, his beautiful hair, and his gorgeous eyes. Those big blue eyes were jsut mesmerizing." She shook herself of the thought, "What am I thinking!? I barely know him!" she said to herself.

The King, seeing her face, immediatly thought of her happiness.

"You know...in most cases a princess is supposed to marry a prince or a knight. I am not going to put you through all that. I will let you decide."

"Why are you being so leniant?" Zelda asked curiosly.

"When your mother died...sigh...I thought I would die. I loved her so much. I even thought about killing myself, until I saw you. The newborn baby that your mother died giving birth to. On that day I promised myself that fatherhood and your happiness would come before Hyrule."

Zelda felt tears well up in her eyes. She ran over to the King and hugged him so tight around his belly he could barely breathe.

"Zelda dear! I can't breathe. And please, don't cry...you are going to make me cry."

Zelda released her grip on her father and looked at him wiping her eyes. He seemed so happy now that he saw his daughter happy.

"So...have you had any ideas for a husband and the future king of Hyrule?"

"Well...there is one. I met him technically seven years ago. He isn't a Prince or a Knight...but father, he is as good as a Knight! He saved Hyrule before! It's hard to explain but the sages know all about it and Impa too! He is just a peasant who is so caring...so handsome..." She saw her father smiling at her and she blushed a little.

"So anyway, can I meet this young man?"

"Well..yeah I guess but I don't even know if he feels the same way about me...I was wondering if I can meet him tomorrow for lunch, just for a couple of hours."

"Well if what you are saying is true, and he will be with you at all times to protect you...then yes. You have my permission."

"Oh thank you daddy!" she said smiling so big that she thought her cheeks would rip apart.

Zelda once again gave him a hug and released him. The King only smiled and exited the room. Zelda was so overwhelmed with excitment she didn't know what to do. She couldn't wait until the next day.

It was getting late so she put on her nightgown and went to sleep with great difficulty. She was too excited but finally fell asleep.

Reviews please...good and bad.


	4. Will you Marry me?

I don't own anything from this game!

Chapter 4 Will you marry me?

After getting home from Castle Town, Link put Epona away and crawled into bed. Laying there his was overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings. "Zelda is so beautiful. Her body is so perfect. Her hair, her face...oh her face is just too good to be true. She is just a wonderful person..."

Link found himself asleep, dreaming of the girl he was falling in love with. But this dream was different...He was standing in front of a small crowd of people and watching a girl in a beautiful white dress walking towards him. The people in the crowd were "ooohhing" and "aaaahhhing". Link then felt himself smiling as the girl aprroached him and he removed the veil revealing the wonderful Zelda he had just re-met. Just as they were about to kiss he was awakened by a whining noise. He opened his eyes and saw the sun. After blinking a few times he jumped up and walked to the window and found that the whining noise was Epona waking him up, warning him that it was almost noon.

Link got dressed quickly and went outside. He saddled Epona and thanked her for waking him up but in a way he was mad at her for not letting him finish his dream. He climbed on her and rode off towards Castle Town.

Impa came rushing into Zelda's room and went to the window. She ripped open the curtains and turned around towards the bed putting her hands on her hips shaking her head.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes and saw the sun. She closed them again and then realizing what time it was she yanked them open again. She jumped up and saw Impa. She got up and walked to her closet and took two dresses out.

Holding them up she asked Impa "Which one should I wear, the blue one or the pink one?"

Impa nodded to the blue one and walked to her and took it from her. She took it off the hanger and gave it back to Zelda.

Zelda always had trouble with getting the dresses on so Impa was always there helping her.

After getting dressed and packing a lunch for two and some treats for Epona Zelda walked to the door of the castle and wearing the same hooded cloak as yesterday, she ventured for Castle town. Once there she waited by the well when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was panic-stricken, she slowly looked up and saw who it was. Once she saw who it was, she smiled and gave Link a huge hug. Link held out his arm and Zelda took it. He led her to Epona who was waiting at the bridge. Link helped her on Epona and he climbed on behind her. He gave Epona a small kick in the side to start her walking.

The whole way to the lake, neither of them said anything. Link only thought about how he would explain to Zelda how he felt about her. And Zelda only thought about what her father told her and how she would tell Link.

Once at the lake, Link got off and helped Zelda off. He walked her over to a small clearing where no one was. He then helped set up the balnket and food for them both. Once it was set up Zelda took out some treats for Epona and gave them to her.

She then walked back to Link and scooped herself some food. Link grabbed a glass of wine and said "Cheers".

Zelda lifted her glass and also said "Cheers".

Link began eating but Zelda took small nibbles and Link noticed that she was deep in thought.

"What's wrong Zelda?" he asked with a worried look.

"...I have something to tell but I am kind of embarrassed to say it."

"Don't worry, you can tell me anything." Link was worried that she would say that she could no longer hang out with him.

"I...uh...I have to be married within eleven months or I lose my spot on the throne."

This broke Link's heart, he knew that with her being a Princess, it meant she would go off and marry a prince or something.

"Oh..." was all he could say.

"There is something else...my father gave me permission to chose my husband, he doesn't have to be a prince or knight. I know that we barely know each other but I was kind of hoping that we could hang out more and get to know each other more. I understand if you don't want to but..."

She was broken off at midsentence when Link asked "Are you asking me out?". He asked this with a little shy girly look. Zelda knew that he was being sarcastic.

This made Zelda blush, "Fine! if you are gonna be that way then..."

At that moment Link leaned in and kissed her. He couldn't help it.

Zelda just looked at him with shock. She was confused.

"I'm so sorry..I don't know what got into me." Link was blushing so red he looked like a tomato.

Zelda just looked at him and said "Do you love me?"

Link wasn't sure if that was a serious question or not until he saw that she wasn't smiling. He thought about his dream and said "Yes...I think I do."

Zelda was happy with his answer and she said "I think I'm in love with you too."

They both started laughing until their stomaches hurt. The moment was just so awkward that they couldn't help it. Once they gained composure they just looked into each other's eyes. Then they both leaned in and kissed each other. At first it was just a small kiss but each time they went back to kiss it got more and more passionate.

Zelda finally pulled him away and said "I know I love you and I feel like I know everything there is to know about you"

Link just smiled and said "I feel the same way..." then he kissed her again as genlty as he could. "So about that marriage thing..."

"Yeah?..."

"Zelda...will you marry me?"

Zelda smiled as big as she did when her father told her she could chose her husband and said "Of course Link!"

"I love you you know!"

"I know...and I love you too. We have to go and tell my father. He wants to meet you."

"You mean the King of Hyrule?!"

Reiews please...both good and bad.


	5. Sorry people

Sorry  
I haven't updated lately.

I have been having issues with shcool...school is

evil!!

But I promise that 2 new chapters will be coming in the beginning of April. We have a break off school so hopefully I can finish the chapters and get them posted.

So I really am sorry for the delay.

nanarwana16


End file.
